Cat's bath
by Aria Veritro
Summary: Food fight in the cafeteria, looks like someone needs help cleaning up... OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own R+V**

**Special thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic.**

Ordinarily, Shizuka wouldn't look at someone like Aono Tsukune to pounce on. Now, every time she looked at the younger boy, she wanted to drag him away from his group of fan girls and show him what a real woman could do. She couldn't help wondering what he felt about her. Another couple of questions came into her mind, like: Why that did that jackass spill soup on her? More importantly, who put catnip in her tea?

Yesterday ...

"This tea tastes funny," Shizuka commented, taking cautious sips of her newly brewed tea as she walked towards the teacher's room. As she ponders what she would do with the unique tea, she heard a voice yelling.

"Food fight!"

She sighed.

She heads toward the students' cafeteria. When she opened the door, someone launched a bowl of soup heading straight her way. The bowl missed her but the soup splashed all over her new blouse. That irked the cat demon. The soup made her blouse see-through. She blushed as she saw all of male students paused to see she's not wearing any bra. As she was about to do something violent, someone covered her with a jacket. She turned to see Tsukune and his friends.

"Sensei, are you ok?" He asked with such concern.

She blushed. 'Why am I blushing? He's just a kid.' She noticed that he's just wearing his shirt, no jacket. 'That's whose jacket I'm wearing,'

"Thanks, Aono. What happened?"

Before he or his friends could say anything, her ears picked up someone's movement in the direction of the cafeteria. She groaned. She knew who was coming just by judging foot movement. The last thing that she was needed was the gym teacher lecturing her about student discipline. She grabbed the student that helped her and ran. She could hear some of her students' protests about her grabbing someone. Thankfully, they got around the sea monster and she ran to the nearest empty female teacher's bathroom.

"Excuse me, Sensei. I shouldn't be in here," The voice startled her.

The soaked teacher looked at her unknown student. She blushed. The person that she grabbed was Tsukune who was really starting to turn red.

"Thank you for the jacket, Aono-kun," She took off his jacket first. He blushed even harder as he could see her breasts thought the stained blouse. She wondered what would happen if she was completely naked in front of him. The thoughts made her excited. All of a sudden, she got warm. As she stripped right in front of Tsukune, she had a mischievous grin on her face. Tsukune turned around to avoid seeing the naked teacher. But he didn't see what she did next. Silently, she locked the bathroom door. 'This isn't me,' "Aono-kun, can you bath me?"

Tsukune looked confused yet he just nodded. When he walked to the bathroom sink, she stopped the boy by grabbing his hand. "No, I don't like water."

"How can I clean you up without water?" Tsukune wondered.

"You need to use your mouth, silly," Shizuka leaned toward the side of his face, "Like this," She licked around his ear and that make him quiver, "Your turn, Aono-kun," She pressed his head against her soup stained chest.

Tsukune didn't know what to do but complied with her wishes. He opened his mouth to begin licking off the soup on her skin. He could hear purring from his teacher. 'I don't know what's happening but I'm not complaining,' He was enjoying her flesh more than the soup of the day.

She could feel herself become very wet every minute his mouth was on her body. He licked, sucked and nibbled every inch of her breasts. She noticed her nipples are left alone and had become erect. When he finished giving her breasts a good tongue bath, he attacked the untouched nipples.

"Tsukune!!!" She cried as she felt him sucking on one of her sensitive parts and his left hand twisted and groped the other. She never dreamed of calling him by his first name. But the way that he made her feel, she felt she had to say it.

He got the last drop of soup off the top half of her body. He spied down between her legs which now moist. He got on his knees to get a good look. The hair between her legs was neatly trimmed. Her scent was musky and driving him crazy.

Shizuka mewed as she felt the first stroke of Tsukune's tongue on her clitoris "More, more!" She cried out. Tsukune eagerly followed his teacher's demands. With each movement of his oral muscle on her outer lips, she meowed out loud. The cat demon was arching her back while her student dipped his tongue in her, 'This boy is really good with his tongue,' she thought, 'I think I'll have him clean me out more often,' She felt him probing inside and stroking her inner core. She ground herself against his face. That caused him to go faster.

"More, Tsukune," She mewed. She could tell she was going to cum as her voice went higher after repeating his name again. One final flick of his tongue made her knees wobbly.

When she came, Tsukune cleaned her mess up and held her steadily. She smiled. The boy was on his knees with his face covered in her cum. She sat down on her knees so she could see him at eye-level. She leaned towards her now, favorite student. "Thank you for the good grooming," She lapped up her juices off of his face. When her tongue touched his lips, she couldn't help but slide her tongue into his mouth to give him a deep kiss. She pulled back to see him blushing a bright-red. 'He's so cute. No wonder, Akashiya and the others are so into him.'

"Before you go you need to get rid of that," She smirked as her hand unzipped his pants. Tsukune blushed even more when she revealed his hardened cock covered with pre-cum from his pants, 'Not a bad size for someone around his age,' her mouth was drooling over the sight. She went down and began to suck on the tip of his cock, 'I love the taste of this kid,' slowly, she sucked down then up. She needed to taste more of him.

"Sensei..." He panted.

She paused for a moment. She went up so she could look at him, face to face. "Call me Shizuka, please," The cat demon cupped his balls. As she fondled them, she heard him groan. "So what are you calling me?"

"Shizuka," He said with such lust.

Smiling, she went down again to lick his tip down to his balls. She sucked on one of his balls. One of her hands was still fondling them and now her other hand was stroking his penis. The bathroom was filled with sounds of Shizuka's sucking and Tsukune's groaning.

As she removed her mouth, she pressed his groin against her boobs. Alternating speeds, she rubbed his shaft between her breasts.

This was too much for him. His teacher was giving him a boob-job. "Shizuka!!!" He moaned as she begin to circle his tip with her tongue. As she sucked on the head, Tsukune groaned. With his shaft sandwiched between Shizuka's boobs and her sucking on his head, it just turned him on to unimaginable levels. "Shizuka, I'm going to cum..." He whimpered.

She felt him erupt into her mouth as he lay down on the floor. When she swallowed his whole load, she just smirked. 'This kid tastes really good,' She pulled back her breasts to carefully clean the spunk off of his cock and tucked it into his pants. She felt depressed as she zipped him up. She crawled next to him and lay down. For a while, they were holding each other like a couple.

*ding-ding-dong*

The sound of the bell alerted them. Tsukune was the first one to stand up. He held out his hand to help her up. He wondered why he hadn't thought of Moka like he usually did and why did he have oral sex with his homeroom teacher without any hesitation anyway? Right now, he should head towards class. Shizuka got up as well, with his help. She licked around her lips to clean off any residue.

"Excuse me, Shizuka-sensei. I need to head to class." He bowed.

"Of course, Tsukune," She sighed as she walked toward the door with him. She can't go out. She's still naked so she can't go into the hallway, just yet. She unlocked the door for him. When he was opening the door, she stopped him, "One last thing to do," She leaned in to kiss him, a simple one.

..........

Tsukune didn't tell Moka or anyone what he did yesterday. That should remain a secret. He doesn't get beaten by vampire, succubus, witch and snow woman but he was still thinking of that kiss during homeroom class. He saw her talking but his eyes were focused on her lips. Then he recalled how soft her lips were. It's amazing that he found a girl that doesn't suck his blood, suffocate him with enormous boobs, was too young or doesn't stalk him and even more amazing was that it was his teacher. Maybe he should thank the poor student that spill soup on her but apparently the idiot was aiming for his rival. She was just in the way. Plus no one really knew who started the food fight in the first place, 'Poor Sensei, just a poor innocent teacher who got caught in the crossfire and got high with catnip. Either way, Shizuka-sensei won't go for guy like me,' One last thought came to mind. 'Who put catnip in Shizuka-sensei's tea?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire**

**Special great thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic**

Shizuka Nekonome couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched Moka bite her Tsukune's neck. She paused. Wait a minute, when had Tsukune become her Tsukune? It has been over a week since the incident happened. She hasn't fallen in head over heels for the boy but the feelings were there. It's mostly just lust. Yet there is something more that she can't shake off. As she watched her secret favorite student getting a hug by Kurumu, her eyes burned with envy. No longer could she watch her beloved student get attention from other females, even though they were his friends.

She walked away before she ended up doing something that she might regret. Like scratch their eyes out. She has to confess that she wanted Tsukune's attention all to herself. She was embarrassed to admit that she had been pleasuring herself to his name for the last few days. The trick was she had to think about his adorable face, the way he looked at her while she give him a boob job, his talented tongue going into her most intimate place and his cock, like she said before; it was not a bad size for someone around his age. She also wondered how it would feel to have his cock going inside of her, in and out.

The cat demon stood still for awhile. She did it again. She got aroused by thinking of him. Two words came to her mind; cold shower. A really cold shower was required.

"I hate water," She sighed in a depressed tone, but she needed to cool down before she started to do the next thing on her schedule. She headed toward the nearest girl's bathroom.

-

The once human sighed. He was happy being with his friends. Yet his desires weren't with Moka, like usual. Ever since that day, his dreams have become more erotic and his lover wasn't one of his female friends, but it was his homeroom teacher. He sighed silently as he let his friends drag him off someplace else. He remembered that they have a newspaper club meeting today. His heart started to beat a little rapidly at the thought of seeing Shizuka again. He would rather be with her, alone. He knew how Moka and the others felt about him. As much he appreciated the feelings, he kept thinking of Shizuka's soft lips and beautiful curves. Was he selfish that he was thinking of someone else? He kept quiet to himself. As much it would break his own heart, he doesn't want to betray his friends. He looked around to see the newspaper's advisor coming out of the bathroom.

-

Shizuka finally got herself calm. She headed toward the newspaper clubs meeting room. Before she got into the room, there stood Okuto Kotsubo. The cat demon sighed as she put on a fabricated smile. "What is it, Kotsubo?"

"I've monitored your movements. I could see you were eying one of your students. That's against rules." He smirked.

"You should talk. Remember Mizore?" She sneered. "I have to go."

Okuto grabbed her shoulder. "I told you before, she came to me. Anyway, she's your student. You should handle that matter."

"Don't tell me what to do. We all know what happened afterwards."

His grip on her arm tightened. His face flushed with anger. He raised his other hand up.

-

Tsukune just glared at the perverted gym teacher who was talking to Shizuka. That jackass is touching Shizuka without her permission. She looked angry based on what he saw of her. But his heart stopped as he saw the kraken prepare to strike her.

"Leave Shizuka-sensei alone!!!" Blinded by rage, Tsukune unknowingly ran up to the kraken. Maybe it was because Moka injected her blood into him or because of how many fights he got into, he punched the older man without thinking. Okuto fell backward but he hit his head on the wall hard; knocking him out cold.

"Tsukune..." Moka was amazed at her friend's action.

Shizuka was shocked but put on her best angry face. "Everyone but Aono, leave now!" She screamed.

Moka and others had no choice but to listen to her. No one would want to rebel against an angry cat demon. As they left, they wished their favorite friend luck.

"Follow me!" She commanded.

Tsukune just walked behind her, leaving the unconscious gym teacher on the floor. She led him to the teacher's dorm. Before they knew it, they stopped at someone's room. She opened the door and hinted her student to go inside.

"This is my room. We'll talk in here," She stated.

"Yes, Shizuka-sensei," He quietly entered.

Before she entered her own room, she sensed that someone else was there. "Mizore, leave now!" Shizuka paused to hear the snow-woman grumble as she left her beloved friend in the hands of the newspaper club's advisor. The feline smirked silently and entered her room. Her heart skipped a beat as she was alone with her favorite student. He looked so adorable and so nervous. She pushed her urges to rape him where he stood aside. She kept a neutral face as she approached him.

"Aono-kun, you could get into trouble by punching him like that. You're lucky that I was the only teacher that witnessed the whole thing," She didn't want to sound angry but she was a little upset. 'The boy should think of his own welfare instead of others. But I guess that's what makes him likable.' She inspected the boy.

Tsukune went quiet.

"What happens if he converts into his monster form?" She stated. "You also could get hurt. Did you ever think of that?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I was protecting you," Tsukune's eyes looked away in shame, his face burning red with embarrassment.

Shizuka blushed. She was speechless.

"I'll leave you alone, Shizuka-sensei," He was about to leave which broke her trance.

"No, please don't go," She embraced her student from behind. "I'm happy that you protected me. I didn't drag you here to be angry at you," She dropped her arms and walked around so she could see Tsukune, face to face. "But I do want to say thank you," She leaned in to kiss him. She was ecstatic that Tsukune was returning the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist. She draped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. There was no tongue but it was still a mind-numbing kiss. Finally, Shizuka stopped. They looked at each other, loving affection for each other in their eyes. "Thank you, Tsukune."

"Your welcome, Shizuka," He blushed. Right now, he couldn't see her as a teacher but only a beautiful woman.

Her face turned red as well. He mentioned her first name without using sensei or a nickname, just her name. Her heart was beating rapidly. She leaned in to kiss him again. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her desire to fuck him was so overwhelming that she just had to comply. She unbuttons his shirt while still French-kissing him. As she got the last button, he slipped out of his shirt and tossed it aside. She pulled away from him. The cat demon kneed down to pull down his pants. She kissed his boxers and she felt his cock twitch and begin to harden because of her lips. She took down the last cloth.

Shizuka inspected the naked boy as she stood up. She had to grin. 'This boy is mine.' She pounced on Tsukune which caused him to fall backwards with her on top. He was okay but he was too focused on his teacher giving him a nice licking around his neck. She was focusing on where Moka bit him. 'Time to clean the wound,' She raked her tongue over the bite marks that he received from that careless vampire. She stopped to see him smile.

"Thank you for healing me," He teased.

She returned the smile as her mouth was back on his neck, trailing down to his shoulder. She kissed and gently nipped at it. He looked down at her. Something was bothering him.

"Shizuka, stop," Tsukune whimpered.

She paused as she looked up to her lover who was sitting up. He simply nodded toward her clothes. She just smirked as she understood what he wanted. She slowly took off her blouse. When she flung her top off, he gave out a whistle. Once again, she wasn't wearing any bra. He leaned toward her to give a good kiss on each of her breasts. She loved the touch of his lips on her body. She unzipped her skirt and let it drop. She kicked her skirt aside. Her panties were soaking wet. He reached over to pull her underwear down. She gasped as he pressed his lips on her moist bare private area.

Shizuka stopped him before he started doing anything to her. "It's still my turn," She kicked off her panties. She went on her knees to kiss him as she pushed him down to the floor. Her lips slipped down again to his chest. She stopped to lick circles around his hard nipples that caused him to shiver. She loved the reactions that she gave the young boy. She gently sucked one of his nipples and the other was being teased by her hand. She felt his groin become even harder as she gave the same treatment to the other one. He chuckled as he could feel her nuzzling down to his navel. Her hair tickles his body.

"That tickles," Tsukune tried to not laugh as she lapped around his belly button. She had to smile as she gave out soft kisses around his abdomen. She moved her mouth down to the very part she desired for. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. "Shizuka!" He panted. She licked up and down on his shaft. Her mouth went down to his testicles. She traced them with her tongue and then sucked them in her mouth. Her hand began to stroke his shaft. Tsukune once again, yelled out her name. Her mouth and hands on him felt so great yet something bothered him. A little voice in his head gave him a naughty suggestion. He licked his lips in agreement. "Shizuka?"

She stopped as her mouth was inches away from his cock. She lapped up his pre-cum. "Yes?" She said coyly.

"Please turn around, Shizuka," He asked.

Confused, she turned around like he had asked for. Tsukune practically drooled over the sight of her naked ass. Her musky scent drove him crazy. His fingers ran through her dripping wet privates. He took out his fingers which were soaked with her juices. As he licked them clean, he felt the need to taste it from the source. His mouth attacked between her legs. He was drinking every drop that his tongue could reach. She had to pause.

His tongue was so pleasurable, just like she remembered and even more so now. It ran up to her nether lips to her rim. He gave it a soft flick which cause to her yowl. He licked down to her pussy. It dived across her clitoris. She mewed even more as she felt every flick, twist and turn that his oral muscle did in her warm folds.

She groaned as she went back to sucking on his cock. Her head went bobbing, back and forth while her hands cupped and massaged his balls. Tsukune groaned as her hands and mouth were just like in his dreams, but then again, it's happening for real and he was pleased that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He went on pleasuring her as she was to him. They were screaming out each other's name in their minds. His tongue went in deep to her pussy while she practically deep-throated his penis.

"Shizuka, I'm going to..." He breathed between licks.

She wanted to say the same thing but she wanted to continue what she was doing. Final touches caused them to come. She managed to swallow his load and licked his shaft clean. She purred as she felt Tsukune lapping up her juices to clean her. Both teacher and student were pleased that they managed to cum together. Shizuka turned to see her lover's face. She kissed him deeply as he snaked his arms around the hot naked woman's waist. For a while, they were just embracing each other.

Shizuka sat up on his lap. On her face, there was a wicked grin. She ground herself on his lap while she placed his hands on her breasts. Tsukune smiled as he began to grope them. He leaned forward to nuzzle her chest. She purred as she felt his soft lips in between her breasts. He kissed around the area. Her nipples were being teased by his hands. Once again, they became hard as he gently played with them. She felt that she was getting wet again. As she began to moist, she also felt his groin harden. She continued to grind against his firm cock.

He panted as he was enjoying the wet lap-dance. But the teasing of her wet vagina near his crotch was too much. He raised his head to look at her. "Shizuka, can we..."

The cat demon kissed him with full-on passion. He got his answer as he felt her lift herself to impale onto him. She was no virgin but she was so tight and it felt so good. He groaned as he could feel that he was entered into her all the way in. As he started to move, she was already rocking herself up and down. At first, they started at a slow pace. 'Tsukune's cock feels so great.' She moaned as she felt his hands going down to her ass. They were fondling her bare ass cheeks.

"Faster please, Tsukune!" She cried.

Tsukune easily granted her request; in return, she yelled out his name in joy. She grabbed her own breasts and started to grope them. He was enjoying her warm folds hugging his cock. As he looked up, his hands went up to her chest. She got startled when she felt his hands slither underneath hers. She yowled as his hands pinched her nipples, hard.

"More, Tsukune, more!" She screamed as she ground her hips even more.

Tsukune bucked as hard as he could. The room looked dizzy from his point of view as his mind numbed with ecstasy. He knew that he was no longer a virgin now. As she panted out his name, he didn't regret it. Her body fit perfectly against his. His mind keen on focusing as much pleasure as it could give her. "Shizuka, I'm going to cum!!"

As if they were perfect in sync, she panted out the same. Before they knew, they came and Shizuka collapsed into his arms. "That was fantastic, Tsukune," She purred into his neck. His cock was still in her but she didn't care.

He just nodded.

"Again?" She smirked.

His eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?"

"First, give me a few minutes to relax," She kissed him. "Second, the night is young and tomorrow is Saturday. So what do you think?"

He leaned toward her ear and carefully licked her lobe which sent shivers down her spine. "Anything you want, Shizuka. But this time, I want to be on top."

She just purred.

-

Kagome Ririko was back from a personal family event. Before she had left, she pulled a prank to one of her fellow teachers; Shizuka Nekonome. As payback for the embarrassment that one of Nekonome's students had caused her, she had spiked the cat demon's tea with catnip. She smirked. But she had to leave before she could see the outcome of her practical joke. But as an added bonus, she set off a food fight in the student's cafeteria. All she did was throw a rice ball at some random guy and left the room. Straight after, she had left for the week to her family.

It wasn't a bad week but she wanted to know what happened with Shizuka. She quickly went to her fellow teacher's room. The door was shut but she managed to open it slightly. Her jaw dropped down. There Aono was, in Shizuka's room. Both of them were naked as the day they were born. Aono was pounding into her diligently while the cat demon was on all fours and yowled out her lover's name. Judging from how much they had sweat, they had been at it for awhile.

'My prank backfired!!!' Ririko wanted to screech out loud but couldn't. 'How did that happen?' She was stunned. She heard the happy couple moving around to get into a different position. She blushed as she saw a naked Tsukune enter her colleague while he was on top of her. Shizuka was on her back and receiving a loving kiss from her lover. Afraid to be spotted by them, she left as quickly as possible. She had seen enough. Her face blushed, beet-red. The only thing that she could think of was, that was the last prank she would pull on her ever again.


End file.
